


Ain't Always Blood

by Bennyhatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drawing, Gen, artwork, cuteness, manman mwen renmen ou, you're so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family ain't always blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Always Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For BriannaNicole, who is a wonderful human being with so much to offer.
> 
> Mwen renmen ou, manman. So much good in you.


End file.
